King of Pirates
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: A mysterious privateer appears before Luffy. His goal, is to be the King of Pirates! As Luffy joins this mysterious man on their adventure Luffy will discover what it means to be the King of Privates! As the mysterious captain leads them across the sea!
1. The Man in Black

**King of Pirates**

Author Notes: A mysterious privateer appears before Luffy. His goal, is to be the King of Pirates! As Luffy joins this mysterious man on their adventure Luffy will discover what it means to be the King of Privates! As the mysterious captain leads them across the sea!

Note the character is wearing a black outfit similar to Assassin's Creed Black Flag Pirate Captain outfit, without the gun holster. (I'm a big fan of Assassin's Creed! :p)

I do like Luffy, but i sometimes feel he's not the right captain. He has the charisma down, but he seems to be reckless with his crew.

I'm putting an OC, as the Captain. Unlike the Cannon, Luffy will be known as the Right Hand of the Pirate King.

 **Chapter 01: The Man in Black**

A schooner was cutting across the ocean with a man wearing all black with a skull and bones on his back. A hood was covering his face but he was sailing through the sea on his own.

All he was doing was sitting down as he was steering the ship through the water.

He slowly blinks as he notices an island up ahead. For him, this was a good sign as he has been travelling in the sea for several months without an island in sight. He also ran out of food and water. One of the first thing he was going to do, was eat till he couldn't eat no more.

Just the thought of eating made his stomach growl.

He slowly made his way towards port and anchor his ship. Making sure he tied the small ship to the port. He slowly walks inside and sits at the bar.

"I like some food." He said as he puts some berries on the counter.

"Coming up." The waitress said.

"Hey mister." A young man said with a straw hat.

"What is it?" He asks as he drinks his drink that was laid before him.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" The boy asks.

"I am." He replies setting his drink down. He was aware of how silence the bar became.

"That's awesome, I am too." The boy said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

The crowd said nothing as they watch the two pirates talk.

Before the man could say anything, the doors opens and a blond man walks in with two marines behind him.

"Oh, oh… what is this… where is my food?" The man said as he sits down.

"Coming right away Helmeppo-sama." The waitress said as she rushes to get his food.

"Lately I've been so bored." Helmeppo said as he ate the food in front of him. The waitress came to him with fresh food and he slaps her as he begins to eat. "You took too long." He declared before he started drinking some wine. "I think I'm going to have some fun and have that Zoro guy executed tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone!" Helmeppo said as he began laughing.

Luffy got up and walked straight towards Helmeppo.

"What do you want you brat?"

Without warning, Luffy punch Helmeppo in the face.

"Bastard, don't you know who I am. With a single word I can have you executed. Don't you know who my father is?"

"No." Luffy said simply.

"Guards, shoot him!" Helmeppo shouted.

The figure stood up and moved quickly. Punching the guard in the face while kicking the other guard in the gut causing them to fall to the ground.

"Bastards, don't you know what you are doing? I am the son of Captain Morgan, the great Helmeppo-sama." The blonde boy said while holding his face.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The man said as he unsheathes his sword. He lines his sword up next to spoiled brats face and he freak out seeing a black sword so close to him.

"How about a deal?" The boy said as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

"I doubt you have anything that would interest me." The man said as Luffy gets up and cracks his knuckles.

"With one word to my dad, these people will get executed. How about it, if you spend say… three months in prison, I'll leave them alone." He said while trying not to shake so badly.

The blade withdrew as Helmeppo smirks widely.

The blade pierce him into his shoulder causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Helmeppo-sama!" The marines shouted.

"I just heard you saying you were going to execute Zoro because you're bored. I know he still has ten days left with your original deal with him." The man said as he twists the sword in Helmeppo shoulder. "That tells me dealing with you means you're going to double cross me in the end. You like deals, how about you give me Zoro, and I'll spare your life."

"Guards…" Helmeppo shouted.

The man withdraws his sword from Helmeppo and stood at attention as Helmeppo grabs his shoulder and runs out the room.

"You really want to die for that scum?" The man said as he points his sword at the guards.

They look at each other before they turn and run after Helmeppo.

"That was amazing." The pink haired boy said.

"Roronoa Zoro, I've heard of him. The pirate hunter. Let's go see him." The man said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of having him join my crew." Luffy said. "Want in?"

"How many members do you have?" The man asks.

"Just you." Luffy replies.

"I'm not your crew. Besides, I'm the one who is going to be the King of Pirates." He said.

"No fair! I'm the man who's going to be King of Pirates!" Luffy shouted.

The man said nothing as he walks outside and towards the Naval Base.

The man leaps on top of the wall with Luffy behind him.

"So that's Zoro." The man said as he jumps down.

"You again?" Zoro said as he looks at Luffy. "You sure have lots of free time. I see you brought a friend this time."

"I'll untie you, then you can join my crew." Luffy said.

"Zoro is joining my crew." The man said.

"No fair." Luffy shouted.

"Forget it. I'm not joining any crew. Me, stooping to a criminal level." Zoro said.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asks.

"Pirates are despicable! As if I wanna be one." Zoro said.

"I once thought that… now I'm a pirate." The man said.

"Besides, you're already known as an evil bounty hunter!" Luffy said with a large grin on his face.

"People can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret." Zoro replies calmly. "I will live through this and accomplish what I truly desire." Zoro declares with a grin on his face.

"What is that?" the hooded man asks.

"To be the greatest swordsmen in the world." Zoro declared.

"Where is your sword?" Luffy asks.

"That stupid son took, so he would know." Zoro replies.

"Luffy, find that idiot son and get him to tell you where Zoro stuff is." The man said.

"Yosh." Luffy said. He takes off running.

"If he was a captain he would have challenge that." The man said. He grabs his sword and unsheathes it.

"I'm not joining you guys." Zoro said.

"At this point that's really your only option." The man said. Zoro looks at him in surprise. "That idiot son isn't going to honor his deal with you. He's planning on executing you soon."

"What?" Zoro said in shocked.

"You do have a choice. You can die and be forgotten as well as giving up on your dream. Or, you can fight under the hands of a pirate."

"No way am I becoming one, you guys…"

"You seem the type not to really regard the Navy rules." The man said.

"Yeah, I follow my own rules and code." Zoro said.

"Just like a pirate." The man said. Zoro looks at him. "I was told the truth of the world. There are two kinds of men in this world. What a man can do, and what a man can't do. Now, I won't ask you to do something dishonorable. I want to lead a great crew and become a great captain. Not these small times who think they're big and are horrible to everyone they meet. I want to start something that will leave a mark in this world. For that, I need a good crew. I rather take ten good men, then sail with five thousand. Now, you have a choice. I'm going to untie you and you have a choice. You can stay and be executed. Or you can fight. If you choose to fight, the navy will instantly brand you either a pirate or a bandit. I can tell you from the start it will not be easy on your own out here. Either you'll need a large number backing you up, or you need a really good crew. Either way, you're screwed."

Zoro was quiet as the man explain this to him. He remains silent for some time.

"I guess this is what they call blackmail." Zoro said.

"It's not blackmail. I'm just presenting you with a choice. You have a choice, you can stay and die. Or you can fight and come with me. You can still be the world's greatest swordsmen under the Pirate King can't you."

"You're really serious about becoming the Pirate King. Are you even aware of what that means?" Zoro said.

"I'm well aware. It means to be completely free." The man said.

"Are you aware what you're saying?" Zoro asks.

"I'm well aware. Fight under me Zoro. I will not dishonor you nor ask you to do anything that goes against your honor."

"Okay, Captain, you got yourself a crewman." Zoro said.

The man smiles as he cuts the ropes from Zoro. Zoro stands on his feet and rubs his arms.

"My arms are stiff. Also…" Zoro said as his stomach growls.

"Here, it's not much but its dried jerky." The man said as he hands Zoro some meat.

"Damn I almost forgotten the taste." Zoro says as he munches down on the meat like it was his last day.

"I never got your name Captain." Zoro asks.

At that moment, a pink hair boy runs up to them.

"You were with Luffy." The man said.

"Guys the navy…" he said but was cut off by the sound of guns cocking.

"Don't move." The navy men shouted. "It's the end of the line for you pirates."

Axe-Hand Morgan could be seen in the background holding his enormous implanted battle axe.

"For the crime of plotting treachery against me, I'll execute you all where you stand. Do not resist."

Zoro and the Hooded Man said nothing as they stare at Captain Morgan.

"You guys pulled some interesting stunts while you were here. Are you guys along with that straw-hat kid plotting a coup or something?" Morgan asks.

"I've always fought alone." Zoro replies. "Unlike arrogant bastards like yourself who hide behind soldiers and use them as cannon fodder."

"Roronoa Zoro," Morgan said "Don't you dare underestimate me." Morgan declares.

"Axe-Hand Morgan…" The hooded man said. "was a poor excuse for a marine before the capture of Pirate Captain Kuro five years ago, was promoted to the rank Lieutenant Commander and quickly rose to the rank of Captain. You're know for high cruelty even for the navy standards." The hooded man asks.

"Pirate scum, how do you know so much about my personal history. Not even my own worthless son or men know about that." Morgan demanded.

The hooded man said nothing.

"You may be strong, but before my authority, you're as good as scum!" Morgan declares. "Aim… and fire!"

At that moment, a window burst open and Luffy appears in front of them.

"That won't work!" Luffy shouted as the bullets bounce back. Luffy started laughing like crazy. "I told you I was strong." Luffy said between his laughs.

"What are you?" Zoro asks.

"He ate a devil fruit." The hooded man said.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Luffy said as he stretches his mouth. (Rubber Fruit)

"Which sword is yours? I didn't know which one so I grab all three of them." Luffy said holding the three swords out.

"All three swords are mine. I use the Santoryu." Zoro says. (Three Swords Style) Zoro grabs the swords and unsheathes them. He places one in his mouth before unsheathing the other two.

"You two take care of the small fries. I'll handle Morgan. I want to see… if he really is at a Naval Captain level." The hooded man said.

"You think I'm not at a Captain level… fire!" Morgan shouted.

Luffy jumps in front and the bullets once again bounces off.

"Seems guns are ineffective against Luffy." Zoro said.

"Yeah. This gives us an advantage." The hooded man said.

"If bullets don't work then use swords. No matter who they are, if anyone opposes me gets executed!" Morgan shouted.

Not a single marine moved forward.

"This is an order." Morgan said. "Any man who does not attack is a traitor and must shoot themselves in the head!"

The marines look at their captain in a deep hatred.

"I'll fight Morgan you guys handle the marines." The hooded man said as he steps forward.

"Someone like you deserves to be executed!" Morgan shouted.

The hooded man takes off, charging straight at Morgan.

Morgan looked shock at his speed before raising his Axe-Hand and swings down.

The man stops in his tracks as he brings his sword up. Blocking the blow.

Morgan frustration could be heard as he tried to push his Axe-Hand down upon the hooded figure.

"Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me!" Morgan shouted as they two separated. He pulls off his marine jacket off and stood before the Hooded Man. "I am Navy Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"You really don't have a clue." The hooded figure said.

"Die!" Morgan shouted as he grabs his Axe-Hand with his left hand and swings down with all his might.

Again, the hooded figure blocks the blow and knocks the Axe-Hand up before rearing back and upper cutting Morgan. Morgan flew back and lands on his back.

The hooded figure's hand began to glow as he jumps up and lands on Morgan. He deals a crushing blow to Morgan's face.

"Hold it right there…" Helmeppo shouted.

The hooded figure ignores him as he punches Morgan again.

"I said hold it god damn it." Helmeppo shouted. "Don't you see I have a hostage."

"Luffy, deal with him." The hooded man said. He punches Morgan again knocking his lights out. He turns around to see Luffy right arm stretch and punches Helmeppo.

"Captain Morgan is…" A marine said.

Silence filled the courtyard as everyone took in what they were seeing.

"We're free!" The marines shouted as they throw their weapons up in the air.

Sometime later, the trio were later seen eating inside the tavern filling their empty bellies up.

"Man I haven't eaten a meal like that in a long time." Zoro said.

The hooded man said nothing as he leans back and cleans his teeth with a piece of grass.

"How in the hell do you have a bigger appetite then me?" Zoro asks Luffy who was still munching down.

"So Zoro is joining my crew… what about you Luffy?" The hooded man asks.

"No fair… you guys were supposed to join my crew." Luffy shouted.

"How many members do you have besides me?" Zoro asks the hooded man.

"Just you and Luffy." He admitted.

"Just us… how?" Zoro asks.

"I became a Pirate last year." The hooded man said. "So I'm fairly new to being a pirate."

"Do we have a ship?" Zoro asks.

"Sure… it's over there!" Luffy said pointing to a small boat.

"That's more of a life raft." The hooded man said.

"Besides, I'm the captain." Luffy said.

"I am." The hooded man said.

"No I am." Luffy shouted.

The hooded man sighs.

"How about this, the one with the bigger ship is Captain. The loser will be First Mate." The hooded man said.

"Okay!" Luffy said with a large smile on his face.

"Excuse me." A marine officer said at the doorway. "Is it true you are pirates?"

"Yeah, the three of us just formed a crew." Luffy said happily.

"We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant. However, not that we know you are pirates, in the name of the Navy, we cannot stand idly by quietly. You must leave this town at once!" The Marine Lieutenant said. "Out of respect for what you have done we will refrain from contacting Naval Headquarters."

The towns people began to protest loudly.

"That's a bit harsh." The hooded man said loudly. "I understand you have to follow the rules of the Navy. However, we saved you. Not to mention I need to restock on supplies such as food and water. Will you at least allow us to do that?"

"Well…" The Marine Lieutenant said slowly. "Very well, as soon as you restock on supplies please leave."

"Understand." The hooded man said.

"Wait… before you guys leave, please tell us your names." The Marine Lieutenant asks.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the King of Pirates!" Luffy said with a large smile.

The hooded man said nothing as he stands up and stares at the marines.

"Pargo D. Saizo." He finally says after several minutes of silence.

"Pargo D. Saizo… wait… surely not… Asura!" The Marine Lieutenant said as he takes a step back.

"Asura… the man who slaughter over a thousand pirates in East Watch Bay?" A marine said in shocked.

"No wonder why Captain Morgan didn't stand a chance." Another marine said in surprise.

"Asura? What does that mean?" Luffy said. Zoro however was taken back.

"Even I've heard of you." Zoro said as he looks at his new Captain.

"You're a wanted man. You're worth over fifty million berries." The Marine Lieutenant said softly.

"What! Fifty Million Berries!" Luffy said as his eyes began to shine.

"That's the highest in East Blue. It would take all three top pirates of East Blue to overcome his bounty." Zoro replies.

"We'll carry you guys fresh supplies to your ship." A townsman said.

"It's our way of saying thanks." Another said.

"Yeah, thank you." Saizo said. He walks out. "Luffy, Zoro let's go."

"Wait… this boy," The Lieutenant said. He points to Coby who was shaking in fright. "Isn't he with you?"

"No." Saizo said.

"Captain, reports said he came in with Monkey D. Luffy."

"He was held capture by the Alvida Pirates." Saizo said, as Coby already told him what happen to him.

"The Alvida Pirates?" The Lieutenant said in shocked. Coby was shaking badly.

"Yeah, apparently, he was held captive by them for two years." Saizo said. "He wants to join the Marines though."

"I'm afraid that I cannot…" The Lieutenant said.

"You can." Saizo said.

"How?"

"Think about it. He can tell you all about the Alvida Pirates. Where they go, their island of operations, how many members they have. Everything. In return for this information you could allow him to join the Marines. Intel like this, doesn't come often." Saizo said.

The Lieutenant said nothing as he looks down and appears in thought.

"Out of respect for your former Naval Rank, I will accept your offer. However, once you leave, I will have to report you to headquarters." The Lieutenant said.

"I know." Saizo said as he turns around and walks out.

The townsmen were walking behind them, carts carrying food and water.

"Remember our deal Luffy."

"Yeah, the one with the bigger ship is captain." Luffy said.

"Don't forget if you lose you'll become the First Mate." Zoro said.

"Here, my ship." Luffy said proudly.

"It's boat. Barely able to fit five people." Saizo said.

"We're going to get a big ship this big!" Luffy says as he expands his arms out.

"Is he serious?" Zoro said.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry anything in that." A townsman said.

"I win Luffy." Saizo said.

"You don't have a ship." Luffy said.

"I do, it's right there." Saizo said pointing to the ship next to Luffy's. The schooner was eighty-five feet long with two mast.

"Where did you get that ship?" Luffy said with his jaw dropping on the ground.

"I took it from a smuggler." Saizo admitted.

"The schooner can hold about 48 tons of food. Also Lieutenant…" Saizo said as he turns to the marines.

"What is it?" He said.

"I need to borrow your men." Saizo said as he leads the marines on his ship.

He opens a crate and reveals what was inside.

"This is…" The Lieutenant said in shock.

"Crystal." Another marine said as he looks at the highly addictive drug.

"Yeah, by Naval Law, you have to confiscate this drug." Saizo said.

"Understood." The Lieutenant said. The men grabs the crates of crystal and began to take them off the ship.

"You guys can put the food and water down below." Saizo said as the towns people began to store up the schooner.

It took nearly an hour for them to do so but they were finally able to stock up the schooner.

"Luffy, since I have the bigger ship that makes you my First Mate." Saizo said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm still going to be the man who becomes the Pirate King." Luffy said as his grins his teeth.

"Time will tell." Saizo said as Coby unwraps the ship line and they slowly move out.

"Men, salute." The lieutenant said as they saluted the three pirates. "Pargo D. Saizo… I thought I would never meet the man." The lieutenant said.

"Who is he?" Coby asks.

"He was once a Marine Captain. The youngest ever." The Lieutenant replies. "He's also a great friend that you have."

Coby looks at the Lieutenant who was smiling at him.

Luffy was sitting on the ship bow as the sea laid before.

"Seems like we're going to have a good adventure." Zoro said. "Where too, Captain?"

"For now, let's sail till we find land." Saizo said with a smile.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoys. As I stated in the beginning Luffy is not going to be Pirate King. Saizo is. I'm sorry if that's spoilers but I rather put it out there than get disappointed reviews.

Pargo D. Saizo has a 50 Million Berry Bounty on his head. I will explain why in the next chapter.


	2. The Man Called Asura

**King of Pirates**

 **Chapter 02: The Man Called Asura**

The schooner sailed through the ocean as if it was cutting through paper. The three pirates were smiling as they were making good times.

"By the way Captain," Zoro suddenly said.

"What is it Zoro?" Saizo said.

"Why did you become a pirate? You were once an honorable marine." Zoro asks.

"What do you know?" Saizo asks as he sit down and holds onto this sword.

"Truth be told not much. I just remember seeing your bounty last year. Fifty million berries is a lot for these parts. Rumors surrounding your bounty seem far fetch."

"What did you hear?" Saizo says slowly.

"That you slaughter citizen in New Hope." Zoro admitted.

"Yeah, that's why I got a bounty in the first place. I was Coby's age when I joined the Marines. A Vice Admiral, named Garp took notice of me and immediately took me under his wing. He trained me intensely. Not just combat training, but survival training as well. He was really extreme. Within six months of joining I pass my officer training school with high marks. Became an ensign and quickly rose through the ranks."

Zoro said nothing as he listens carefully.

"Last year I was a Commander, I was passing by a town. I was on my way to headquarters when I decide to sleep there. In the middle of the night, more than two thousand pirates were attacking the town. The Marine Commander did nothing. He ordered his troops to stand down."

"He did what?" Zoro said in shocked.

"Yeah, the moment they attack I grabbed my sword and rush to meet them. I can't tell you how long it lasted. All I knew was that I was killing pirates left and right. I was killing so many, I was covered in blood." Saizo said with his eyes closed. Just remember how much blood he was in caused him to open his eyes. "By the time all the screaming had stop and the night was quiet once more, the citizens came out and saw me covered in blood from head to toe. By the time the Marines came to the beach, I had killed one thousand one hundred and thirty-seven of them. The pirates fled after that. No longer having the will to fight. The Marines were shocked to see me covered in blood. The Marine Commander was a Commodore, tried to have me arrested but he couldn't. Not once he realized I was expected at headquarters. I've got a strong suspicion that he made a deal with those pirates to attack the town."

"Talk about crooked." Zoro said.

"Yeah, I suspected he was. He also clearly had friends in the higher ups. Shortly when I arrived at Headquarters, I was question. Vice Admiral Garp spoke in my defense. So, nothing was done. A month later when I was out at sea, the marine's I was with suddenly turn on me. Apparently, I was being arrested for butchering civilians. I knew at once I was being set up and someone at Headquarters had framed me. Knowing full well what would happen, I turn tail and ran. I've been running ever since." Saizo said.

"So why did you become a pirate?" Zoro asks.

"I guess you can said he push me in that direction." Saizo said softly.

"Who?"

"Shanks. Leader of the Red-Haired Pirates."

"You mean?" Zoro said as his eyes grew twice in size.

"Yeah, I mean him, Yonko Shanks."

"You know Shanks?" Luffy said as he finally turns around and looks at Saizo.

"Yeah, fought him too. Thought if I capture or defeated him my honor and reputation would be restored."

"You fought a Yonko!" Zoro said in shocked.

"It wasn't even close." Saizo said with a smile. "Shanks was clearly holding back. I have fought countless pirates before. Some of them were even strong opponents worthy of testing my skills. However, Shanks was in another league all together. It was in an instant that he flat out defeated me. After that defeat he bought me a drink and told me what it meant to be a pirate. It means the freedom to make your own choices. That's why I became a pirate. Because I want to forge my own path in this world and have no one tell me what path it should be. He also gave me a parting gift."

"A gift? What kind of gift?" Zoro said.

"He gave me a devil fruit."

"What, what did you do with it?" Zoro asks.

"Shanks told me I could either sell it, keep it or eat it. He warned me the dangers of it but told me it was my decision to make what I should do with it. In the end, I ate it."

"That's awesome!" Luffy said.

"A devil fruit user. That's right, your hand seemed to produce some dark grey wind." Zoro replies as he remembers Saizo's fight with Morgan.

"What's it called?" Luffy asks.

"Bofū Bofū no Mi. The Storm Fruit." Saizo said.

"The Storm Fruit?" Zoro said.

"I have power over many kinds of elements as well as the ability to summon storms. However, like all devil fruit users, mine will grow bigger in time. Right now, I can barely create a strong gust of wind. It could be called the strongest of the Logia types."

"What kind of elements?" Zoro asks.

"Wind, water, ice, snow, lightning." Saizo said.

"That's impressive. Not many get elements like that." Zoro said as he whistles.

"Few are capable of getting elements. They are hard to find." Saizo said.

"I hope we can reach land soon." Zoro said.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"You've already eaten half our food Luffy!" Saizo shouted at Luffy.

"Luffy is a big eater. We're going to burn through supplies quick." Zoro said.

"Why did you become a bounty hunter Zoro?" Saizo asks.

"I have no memory of ever calling myself one." Zoro said. "I simply set out in search of a certain man, and to keep a promise. After that I couldn't return to my village. I had no choice and no money so I started hunting pirates with bounties, just to earn a simple living."

"You said you wanted to be the greatest swordsmen in the world correct."

"Yeah, it's a promise I made, to an old friend." Zoro said. His mind went back to Kuina and the promise he made on her grave.

"Then that means you're going after Hawk-Eyes." Saizo said.

"Yeah," Zoro replies.

"That means you intend to become an enemy of the World Government." Saizo said.

"How does going after Hawk-Eyes mean I'm going up against the World Government?" Zoro said.

"You don't know. Dracule Mihawk is one of the seven Shichibukai. A Warlord of the Sea."

Zoro eyes open wide.

"As you know, the Shichibukai's are Government dogs. Going up against them means going up against the World Government." Saizo said.

Zoro grabs his sword to stop himself from shaking.

As a former pirate hunter, he knew all about the Shichibukai's. They were some of the toughest pirates in the world. Many considered it suicide to go up against them.

"A bird." Luffy suddenly said.

They look up to see a bird was flying above them.

"Let's eat it." Luffy said as his mouth begins to drool at the thought of eating a roast bird.

"We have food, you just stuff yourself." Saizo said as he closes his eye.

"Gumo Gumo no… Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he takes off.

"Oh Luffy!" Zoro shouted. Saizo looks up to see Luffy had been taken by the bird, which was a lot bigger than Saizo originally thought.

"Set full sail! We have to follow him!" Saizo shouted as he jumps up and gets on the helm. Zoro gets up as he unropes the sails. Zoro grabs some oars and starts paddling.

"Hey, you over there stop!" Some people in the water shouted.

"Shipwreck people at a time like this." Zoro said. "We can't stop, jump in on your own." Zoro shouted.

They said nothing as they get on the boat.

"I'm impress you manage to get on the ship." Zoro said as he continues to paddle.

The trio of men unsheathe their weapons.

"Hey! Stop the ship! We're members of Buggy the Clown-sama's crew! We're taking over this boat!"

"Huh?" Zoro said as he gets up and beats them to a pulp.

In the end the men where paddling with all their might.

"We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro-san!" The lead pirate said.

"Forgive our rudeness!" they all said together.

"We lost sight of Luffy." Saizo said.

"Just paddle straight ahead and take us to land." Zoro said.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"You said you are underlings of Buggy." Zoro said.

"Buggy the clown, a man with a fifteen million bounty on his head." Saizo said.

They finally reached land and stepped out. Saizo grabs a piece of the helm and pulls it apart. Taking a key piece of the steering wheel with him. Leaving the ship vulnerable.

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro.

"Oh, he's easy to spot. He's up there." Saizo said as he walks forward.

"Our ship." The trio buggy-men said as they went up to it.

"Zoro, let's go, our ship isn't going anywhere." Saizo said as he walks forward. Zoro follows him.

They walk up the street as they notice several houses got blown away.

"What was that?" Zoro asks.

"One of Captain Buggy's Buggy Bombs!" The trio said from the ship.

"Let's go." Saizo said walking up the street.

They jump on the roof just in time to see a girl getting attack by the Buggy Pirates.

Zoro immediately leaps into action drawing his three swords and blocking the Buggy Pirates attack.

"Yo, all of you against one girl seem a bit extreme." Zoro said as he cuts all the pirates apart. They fall on the ground screaming in agony as blood splattered everywhere.

"Teme, who the hell do you think you are!" Buggy shouted.

Saizo walks forward.

"Captain! Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

The girl looks at them in amazement.

"Zoro? Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Buggy said.

"Luffy, how could you let yourself get capture?" Saizo said as he looks at Luffy.

"Well, a lot happen. I found us a navigator." Luffy said with a laugh.

The girl looks at them in amazement.

"Who the hell are you! He called you Captain!" Buggy shouted pointing a finger at Saizo.

"Pargo D. Saizo." He said as he turns to look at Buggy.

"Captain, be careful… this is the man who slaughter one thousand pirates in one night. The Demon, Asura!" One of the Buggy Pirates shouted.

"So you're the one, with the highest bounty in East Blue. Killing you both should greatly improve my reputation as a pirate." Buggy said as he pulls out a knife.

Saizo says nothing as he moves his hand up to his sword. He didn't unsheathe it, rather he rests his hands on it.

Zoro moves in front of Saizo with his swords raised.

"Captain, let me handle them." Zoro said.

"Be quick, I rather not linger in case the navy shows up." Saizo said as he removes his hand from his sword. Zoro smirks.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
